


The Jealousy of an Old Man

by Ponddipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: She didn’t look like a killer.





	The Jealousy of an Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Futurelearn assignment today and I thought I'd post it here too to get your feedback.  
> Please do comment as I'd be interested to see what people think. I'm working on a new idea at the moment, well several really, including a (almost) new ship!
> 
> Enjoy!

The Jealousy of an Older Man

 

WARNINGS:  Implied M/M Relationship,  Confinement

 

She didn’t look like a killer.  Her soft blonde curls and cool blue eyes shone with warmth, her stance radiating openness, yet here stood the woman who had ended his life, condemned him to an eternity of loneliness.  She had terminated any hope he had of a future with the one he loved.

                Resisting the urge to flee the elegant and lavish engagement reception, Harry stretched out his hand for the Princess to shake but she bypassed the gesture and enveloped him in a heartfelt embrace, kissing both his cheeks in the continental fashion, before leaning back and taking both his hands in her firm grip.  As if he had any choice to escape.

                ‘I have heard so much about you, Harry.  I am sure we will become the best of friends also.’

Her smile was innocent and genuine and he struggled to reciprocate.

 

The only thing that had kept him going through a year of captivity and amnesia was the vision of the golden haired ‘boy’ he had met on the steps of Holborn Police station so many months ago.  When he could recall nothing of his existence before the moment he woke in a utilitarian padded cell in some anonymous medical facility, his only thought was of ‘his boy’.

                And now this Swedish siren had snatched away his last chance at happiness, providing he young man with all the safety, security and stability Harry couldn’t.  She would be able to grant him the family the boy so clearly craved. 

 

Yes, Eggsy would be far better off with Tilde and Harry hated her for it.


End file.
